


Heaven In Hiding

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Merlin is a good bro, Mission Fic, Rough Sex, Stripper AU (kinda), Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: Harry hadn’t even batted an eyelash when Merlin had handed his and Eggsy’s assignments to out, but the look on Eggsy’s face was priceless. These missions were standard for Kingsman, much like honeypot’s. No one suspected the person dancing around a pole to be a secret agent, and with Eggsy’s experience in gymnastics he was a prime candidate for the position. Harry was just there as a patron of the exclusive gentlemen's club, for backup. He had thought he would be prepared when Eggsy stepped out onto the stage.He wasn’t. Not even close.





	Heaven In Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like,,, I don't think I've ever seen something like this for hartwin. I've seen lots of honeypot fics and such, but this concept hasn't really been explored (that i've seen) and honestly the possibilities are endless, but here's my take on it. 
> 
> Title and lyrics from "Heaven In Hiding" by Halsey

_ And when you start to feel the rush  _

_ A crimson headache, aching blush _

_ And you surrender to the touch, you’ll know _

_ I can put on a show, I can put on a show. _

~

Harry hadn’t even batted an eyelash when Merlin had handed his and Eggsy’s assignments to out, but the look on Eggsy’s face was priceless. These missions were standard for Kingsman, much like honeypot’s. No one suspected the person dancing around a pole to be a secret agent, and with Eggsy’s experience in gymnastics he was a prime candidate for the position. Harry was just there as a patron of the exclusive gentlemen's club, for backup. He had thought he would be prepared when Eggsy stepped out onto the stage. 

 

He wasn’t. Not even close.

 

Eggsy looked like sin incarnate, in mere scraps of fabric over the important bits and a pair of thigh-high fishnets, topping off the look with 8’ black stilettos. Harry almost choked on his martini at the sight, enthralled. 

 

He had done everything in his power to ensure his attraction for Eggsy would not interfere with their job. He had been doing fabulously so far, but he knew now that this night may the one to break him. Watching Eggsy slide up and down that pole, his muscular body becoming the epitome of sultry grace, Harry found himself unable to swallow past the lump in his throat. 

 

Eggsy looked like he was made to dance, his hips grinding to the steady beat. Harry couldn’t tear his gaze away as Eggsy lowered himself to the floor, rolling his hips and scanning the crowd with hooded eyes. They locked with Harry’s own and then he was smirking, grabbing the pole to hoist himself back to his feet, spinning on the metal with renewed vigor. 

 

_ The mark didn’t show, tonight’s not the night,  _ Merlin’s voice crackled in Harry’s earpiece. Harry nodded but said nothing, eyes still glued to the exquisite sight before him. Eggsy didn’t even pause at the news, his limbs flowing fluid and sensual. Only now he kept shooting heated glances in Harry’s direction, lighting a fire in the pit of Harry’s stomach. He swallowed the rest of his martini and ordered another, relaxing into his seat to take in the rest of Eggsy’s ten minute set. By the end he was dying, hard in his suit trousers and hungry for something that definitely was not food. As Eggsy sauntered off stage, Harry couldn’t stop himself from waving down a bouncer. 

 

:I would like a private room with that one,” he said. “I’ll pay double the normal rate.” The bouncer nodded and left to complete his new task. Merlin remained silent in his ear, no doubt smiling smugly at seeing Harry’s restraints crumble. Harry wouldn’t be surprised if he had sent them on this mission with the express purpose of cracking his resolve. 

 

As he waited for the bouncer to return, he closed out his bar tab and watched the next performer disinterestedly, picturing Eggsy in their place. That body, those eyes, everything about Eggsy was dangerously beautiful. When the bouncer came back, Harry followed him to the private rooms with a pounding heart. Stepping through the curtain to the room he forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

 

Eggsy had changed into a red corset and matching garter belt, keeping the fishnets and heels from onstage. He was lounging on the couch with his legs crossed, cocky smirk firmly in place. 

 

“Ya like the show, guv?” he asked, smooth and confident. 

 

“Very much, yes,” Harry said honestly, keeping his cool facade. Eggsy chuckled and uncrossed his legs, spreading them wide before resting his elbows on his knees. 

 

“Well, I’m yours for an hour, mate,” he said, a wicked glint in his eyes. “I’ll do whatever ya want.” 

~

_ And when you start to look at me, a physical fatality _

_ and you surrender to the heat, you’ll know _

_ I can put on a show, I can put on a show. _

~

“Turn around,” Harry ordered, having switched places with Eggsy and so was reclining on the very comfortable couch. Eggsy gave him a cheeky smile and waggled his eyebrows before turning around bending forward slowly, showing off his perky, round ass. Harry made a noise of approval in his throat and reached out to grab one of his asscheeks with his long fingers. 

 

“For too long I have admired this ass without paying it proper respects, my boy,” he said, his voice low. Eggsy shuddered. 

 

“Coulda had it anytime, bruv,” he said, sounding breathy. Harry chuckled and smacked his ass lightly. 

 

“You were too subtle, my dear, and I did not know you returned my sentiments. Had I known, trust me, I would have had you the very moment I was allowed. Turn around and take the corset off.” Eggsy obeyed immediately, beginning to unlace the lingerie as he spun slowly on his toes. 

 

“Then ya woulda had me right there outside that police station,” he said, sounding confident despite the trembling of his hands. Harry made a deep, possessive sound in the back of his throat, grabbing Eggsy by the hips and pulling him into the V of his legs. 

 

“Naughty boy,” he said, running his hands up Eggsy’s sides and up under the corset, helping Eggsy pull it from his torso. He sighed, leaning forward to press feather light kisses to the skin of Eggsy’s stomach, making the muscles there twitch. Eggsy buried his fingers in Harry’s hair, gripping tight. 

 

“Jus’ for ya, Harry,” he said, sounding ragged. Harry huffed out a laugh and cupped the bulge in Eggsy’s underwear. making him shiver and gasp. 

 

“Whatever I want, just for me, these are heavy promises,” Harry said, licking along the edge of the garter belt. 

 

“Harry, I’m mad for ya, please don’t tease me,” he whined, his legs quivering. Harry grinned against his stomach. 

 

“I like this,” he said, trailing his fingers over the red lace of the garter. “I think I’ll have you keep it on while I fuck you into the next century.” Eggsy let out a strangled moan and pulled Harry’s head back by his hair to meet his eyes. 

 

“I need ya to wreck me, Harry,” he said, the cocky arrogance from earlier stripped away to reveal openness and vulnerability. He was stunning. Harry reached up and grabbed him by the throat, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Eggsy didn’t hesitate to straddle Harry’s lap, grinding down against Harry’s straining erection. Harry groaned, biting down hard on Eggsy’s bottom lip. Eggsy shook in his arms, holding onto Harry’s biceps like they were anchoring him to reality. 

 

“Eggsy,” Harry said between kisses upon realizing something important. “I’m afraid… I don’t have… the proper tools..” 

 

“Bag by the door,” Eggsy said before he could finish, leaning down to kiss at Harry’s neck. Harry smiled .

 

“No wonder it’s such an exclusive club,” he said, gripping Eggsy’s ass in both hands when he bit at his neck. “Have you done any other private shows, my boy?” Eggsy shook his head quickly as he began unbuttoning Harry’s dress shirt. He had gone casual tonight, meaning he had foregone a tie. 

 

“Been saving myself for ya,” Eggsy said, before hesitantly adding, “Daddy.” Harry shuddered and groaned, squeezing Eggsy’s ass harder. 

 

“You’ll be the death of me, darling boy,” he said, sounding winded. Eggsy giggled and wiggled his hips, making Harry’s cock throb insistently. In an instant, Harry was standing up, taking Eggsy up with him like he weighed nothing, before laying him down longwise on the couch and settling between his legs. Eggsy’s cheeks turned a brilliant pink, his eyes going glassy at the display of strength. Harry smirked and before capturing Eggsy’s lips for a heated kiss, reaching between them to pinch at Eggsy’s nipples. Eggsy whimpered against Harry’s lips, clutching at the lapels of Harry’s suit jacket and wrinkling them in his tight grip. 

 

“‘S’not fair,” he slurred. “You’re wearin’ too many bloody clothes.” Harry grinned as sat back to shrug out of the jacket. He finished what Eggsy had started with his shirt buttons, pulling that off as well. Eggsy watched him with a slack-jawed, adoring expression on his face as Harry slowly revealed himself. 

 

“Fuck, Harry -” he started. 

 

“Back to ‘Harry’ are we?” Harry interrupted. Eggsy’s head fell back with a groan. 

 

“Daddy,” he gasped. Harry smiled and rewarded him with a hard squeeze to his cock. Eggsy choked and reached out to grip Harry’s shoulders. 

 

“Daddy, please, need ya inside me,” he whined. “Hardly even need ta prep me.” 

 

“Oh?” Harry said. “And why is that, dear boy?” 

 

“Fucked my fingers before the set. had ta. Just the thought of you sittin’ out there, watchin’ me, fuck, daddy,” he said, getting breathier with each word as Harry rubbed his cock through the fabric of the g-string. Harry could hardly contain himself upon hearing this, wanting nothing more than to rip Eggsy’s panties off and bury himself inside his hole. But he was a gentleman, and gentlemen took care of their partners needs first and foremost. 

 

“Even so,” Harry said, schooling his features expertly, “I prefer to be thorough.” Eggsy whimpered at that, squeezing Harry’s shoulders. Harry just chuckled and turned his head to press a kiss to Eggsy’s wrist, before getting up and grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from the bag that hung by the curtained entrance. He was back at Eggsy’s side in an instant, kissing him deeply as he popped the lid of the lube and poured a generous amount onto over his fingers. As he licked into Eggsy’s mouth, he reached between his legs to pull the g-string aside, circling a wet finger over his puckered entrance. Eggsy’s breath hitched, and he pulled Harry harder against him. The first finger slid in easily - Eggsy hadn’t been lying - so Harry slid a second one right on in, scissoring the digits and searching for that spot that would have Eggsy squirming in no time. He worked a third finger inside, curling them just so, and Eggsy was arching off the couch with a bitten back cry of pleasure. 

 

“Stop, stop, gonna cum!” he said through gritted teeth. “Wanna cum on your cock.” Harry pulled his fingers out immediately, fumbling to undo his trousers and open the condom at the same time. Once he had it rolled on he poured out some more lube, slicking himself thoroughly. Eggsy watched him, looking almost drunk on sensation. Harry bit his lip to keep a groan at bay, positioning the head of his cock at Eggsy’s loose entrance. 

 

“yes,” Eggsy moaned. “Fuck me, daddy.” Harry couldn’t take it anymore, snapping his hips forward to bury himself deep. Eggsy threw his head back with a wanton cry, nails dragging up Harry’s back. Harry pulled out to just the tip before thrusting in hard. This punched another pleasured yelp from the boy beneath him, spurring him on. He took on a quick rhythm, utterly lost in the tight heat that surrounded his cock. Despite the lack of a real door, Eggsy was doing nothing to hide his loud moans and curses, urging Harry to keep going, to ruin him for anyone else. He worked Harry up into a frenzy as he followed every whimpered plea, unable to bear the thought of leaving Eggsy behind in his lust. He was pounding into him as hard as he could, not even feeling the protesting of his muscles as he drank in Eggsy’s enthusiastic responses. The couch was rocking dangerously in time with Harry’s thrusts, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Nothing mattered except for Eggsy’s face, and the sounds he was making, and his glorious, tight hole. Harry could barely think through the haze of sex, barely noticing as his orgasm came barreling down on him. 

 

“Close, daddy, so close,” Eggsy whimpered, his nails digging into Harry’s skin so hard there was sure to be blood. 

 

“Cum for me, darling,” Harry growled, slamming his hips forward and grinding in deeper. Eggsy practically screamed, tightening impossibly around Harry’s cock as his whole body convulsed. The feeling threw Harry over the edge, and he spilled into the condom as Eggsy shot all over his chest, stomach, and garter belt. Harry waited for his heart rate to slow down before pulling out tenderly, taking the condom and tying it off. Eggsy was totally limp, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Harry smiled down at him, tossing the condom onto the floor to deal with later. He squeezed between Eggsy and the back of the couch, gathering the boy in his arms. 

 

“How much longer?” he asked. Eggsy barked out a laugh and kissed Harry’s chest. 

 

“It was just a line, guv, mu shift’s up as soon as we’re finished here,” he said. 

 

“Then I believe there is a very comfortable bed awaiting us at the hotel,” Harry said. Eggsy looked up at him, his blue-green eyes wide and nervous. 

 

“Us?” he said. Harry smiled and brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead. 

 

“Of course, my love. I’m afraid I won’t be letting you go anytime soon. 

~

_ Don’t you see what you’re finding? _

_ This is Heaven in hiding. _


End file.
